gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto III
22. Oktober 2001 (PS2) 21. Mai 2002 (PC) November 2003 (Xbox) 22. Oktober 2011 (iOS & Android) 25. September 2012 (als PS2 Classic für PS3, digital) 26. September 2012 (als PS2 Classic für PS3, außer DE) 24px|Deutschland 4. Oktober 2012 (als PS2 Classic für PS3, DE) 5. Dezember 2015 (als PS2 Classic für PS4, digital) | Genre = Action, Third-Person-Shooter | Spielmodi = 1 Spieler | Plattform = Xbox (nur als Grand Theft Auto Doppelpack zusammen mit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City erhältlich), PC, PS2, iOS-Geräte, Android, PS3, PS4 | Einstufung = USK: 18, PEGI: 18, ESRB: AO (ab 18) | Vorgänger = Grand Theft Auto 2 | Nachfolger = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City }}Grand Theft Auto III (Grand Theft Auto 3, GTA III und GTA 3) ist das dritte Spiel der GTA-Reihe. Wie die zuvorigen Teile bestehen die Grundprinzipien in einer offenen Spielwelt („Open World“), in der der Protagonist − hier Claude Speed − Missionen von verschiedenen Auftraggebern annehmen und absolvieren muss. Dazu wird ihm eine Vielzahl an Waffen und Fahrzeugen zur Verfügung gestellt. Neben dem Haupthandlungsstrang hat der Spieler aber auch unterschiedliche Nebenmissionen wie beispielsweise die Taxi-Missionen oder das Einsammeln von Versteckten Päckchen zur Auswahl. Auch wenn die Basisspielelemente von den vorherigen GTA-Titeln abstammen, unterscheidet sich GTA III jedoch so deutlich von seinem Vorgänger Grand Theft Auto 2 wie es bei keinem anderen Spiel in der GTA-Serie der Fall ist. GTA III wurde mit der RenderWare-Engine entwickelt, welche erstmals eine vollkommen dreidimensionale Spielwelt erlaubt (in GTA 1 bis GTA 2 wurden auch teilweise 3D-Objekte verwendet). Somit änderte sich die Perspektive von der Top-Down-Ansicht standardmäßig zur Third-Person-Perspektive, wobei die Top-Down-Ansicht noch vorhanden ist und jederzeit (mit wenigen Gameplay-Einschränkungen) verwendet werden kann. Zusätzlich zu den bisherigen Bewegungsmöglichkeiten kann man erstmals auch Boote und ein kleines Flugzeug benutzen, wobei deren Einsatz in die unmittelbarer Umgebung der Spielwelt begrenzt ist. Die Anzahl der Automodelle stieg auf 50; Motorräder existieren, wie schon im zweiten Teil, nicht, obwohl es sie im ersten Teil noch gab. Die Missionen kann man wie bereits zuvor mit einer gewissen Beliebigkeit absolvieren. Es existiert aber erstmals eine zusammenhängende Story, die durch Zwischensequenzen (engl. Cutscenes) erzählt wird und in der man Aufträge für verschiedene Banden (zum Beispiel für die Leone-Familie, die Yakuza, die Diablos, die Southside Hoods, das Kolumbianische Kartell oder die Yardies) erledigen muss. Die Geschichte lehnt sich dabei an Gangsterfilm-Klassiker wie beispielsweise Der Pate an. Der Protagonist Claude Speed, der übrigens während des ganzen Spiels kein einziges Wort sagt, kann zwischen den Radiostationen umschalten. Die Sender sind z.B. Flashback FM (der Songs aus dem Film Scarface spielt), K-Jah (der Tracks von dem 1980 erschienenem Album „Rids the World of the evil Course of the Vampires“ von Scientist, originaler jamaikanischer Dub spielt), Double Clef FM (Klassik und Stücke der Opern von Verdi) und MSX FM (Drum & Bass, Lieder stammen aus dem Label Moving Shadow). Außerdem ist es in der PC-Version erstmals möglich, eigene Musik einzubinden, die vom Spiel als eigener Sender behandelt werden. Die Stadt Liberty City, angelehnt an die Stadt New York, in der GTA III spielt, besteht aus drei Inseln, die erst im Laufe des Spiels freigeschaltet werden. Liberty City wirkt durch die vielen Passanten und Autos sehr lebendig, auch wenn die Texturen auf dem PC recht verwaschen wirken, was die Grafik jedoch nicht schlecht macht. Dieses Manko wird allerdings durch die detailverliebte und comichafte Darstellung der Spielwelt wieder wettgemacht. 250px|thumb|GTA III in der Top-Down-Ansicht GTA III wurde am 22. Oktober 2001 zunächst für die PlayStation 2, anschließend am 21. Mai 2002 für den PC und schließlich im November 2003 für die Xbox veröffentlicht. Alle Versionen erfreuten (und erfreuen) sich großen Erfolges und erreichten hohe Verkaufszahlen, die mit mehr als 17 Millionen verkauften Exemplaren angegeben werdenListe der meistverkauften Videospiele. Das Spiel wurde 2005, rund drei Jahre nach Erscheinen, in Japan mit der Begründung, dass es Gewaltverbrechen verherrliche, indiziert. Dan Houser soll einmal gesagt haben, dass ein GTA in 3D nicht funktionieren werde. Der Erfolg von GTA III und den nachfolgenden Teilen der Serie hat ihn aber eines Besseren belehrt. Trotzdem bietet GTA III die Möglichkeit von der 3D-Ansicht in die aus den Vorgängern bekannte Top-Down-Ansicht zu wechseln. In den späteren Spielen der Serie ist dies nicht mehr möglich. Zum 10-jährigen Jubiläum nach dem Release von GTA 3 wurde das Spiel am 22. Oktober 2011 für iOS und Android veröffentlicht. In Deutschland (deutscher Store) ist das Spiel weiterhin zensiert. Das Spiel wurde inhaltlich etwas verändert. Man verliert nach dem Bildschirmtod oder einer Verhaftung nicht mehr seine Waffen, man startet nach dem Fehlschlagen einer Mission direkt an deren Anfang wieder und es ist automatisches Speichern möglich. Am 25. September 2012 erschien Grand Theft Auto III in den USA für die PlayStation 3 im PlayStation Store. Gleiches geschah tags darauf in Europa, doch vorerst nicht in Deutschland, wo es wenige Tage später, am 4. Oktober 2012, im PlayStation Store zum Download verfügbar wurde. Am 5. Dezember 2015 wurde das Game als PS2 Classic für die PS4 im PSN-Store in 1080p sowie mit Trophäen und PS4-Features wie Remote Play, Streaming und SharePlay veröffentlicht. Zensur Deutsche Version Die in Deutschland veröffentlichten Versionen von GTA III wurden einer Zensur unterzogen. So fehlt Blut komplett, allerdings gibt es in Die Befreiung des Kanbu eine mit Blut beschmierte Wand, in der Mission Der tote Passagier befindet sich eine blutige Leiche im Kofferaum eines Wagens und schließlich liegt eine blutige Leiche in der Mission Der Flughafen-Coup neben dem Dodo. Körperteile können nicht abgetrennt werden, Passanten verlieren nach ihrem Tod kein Geld (außer Diebe, Drogendealer (Chico) nachdem sie diese von Passanten gestohlen haben), auf am Boden liegende Passanten und Gegner kann nicht eingetreten werden und Rampages fehlen. Dennoch gibt es in der PS2-Version eine Möglichkeit, Blut erscheinen zu lassen: Da Blut in den anderssprachigen Versionen nicht entfernt wurde, muss man nur in den PS2-Einstellungen die Sprache auf Englisch stellen und das gleiche in GTA III im Menü tun. In Österreich und in der Schweiz ist das Spiel unzensiert erschienen. Australische Version Das Spiel wurde vorübergehend in Australien aus dem Verkauf genommen, um neu eingestuft zu werden. Der störende Inhalt war die Möglichkeit des Spielers, Prostituierte mit in seinen Wagen zu nehmen, die dann neben dem Spieler auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nehmen würden. Wenn das Auto dann an einem abgelegenen Ort ist, würde es anfangen, heftig zu wackeln, was auf Sex deuten würde (obwohl beide Charaktere sich im Wagen kein Stück bewegen und regungslos in ihren Sitzen bleiben und nach vorne starren). Eine extra für Australien zensierte Version, wo dieses Feature herausgenommen wurde, wurde später veröffentlicht. Trivia * Das Spiel war 2001 das bestverkaufte Videospiel, 2002 das zweitmeistverkaufte Videospiel nach Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * Jedes Autokennzeichen von Liberty City hat die Kombination „LC R29“. In der Betaversion waren die Kennzeichen noch besser zu lesen. * Eine ursprüngliche Version des Spiels war von der Grafik her im Cel Shading-Stil gehalten. * GTA III sollte ursprünglich schon am 2. Oktober 2001 erscheinen, jedoch wurden nach den Terroranschlägen auf das World Trade Center am 11. September 2001 in New York einige Änderungen am Spiel vorgenommen, zu welchen sich Rockstar angesichts der Ereignisse verpflichtet sah. * Es war das erste britische Spiel, das einen „ELSPA Diamond Million Seller Award“ bekam. * Der Soundfetzen „1000 Chestnut“ (1000 Kastanien) im Polizeifunk wurde aus der „Dirty Harry“-Fortsetzung „The Enforcer“ genommen. * Ursprünglich wurde geplant, dem Schauort den Namen seines Vorbildes zu geben, also New York. Doch schon früh verwarf man diese Idee und nannte den Schauort Liberty City, welcher bereits im ersten GTA in einer anderen Form existierte. * Ebenfalls in Planung war einst, das Spiel in einer postindustriellen Stadt im Mittleren Westen oder an der Ostküste anzusiedeln. * GTA III war zusammen mit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City auch für den Nintendo GameCube geplant, diese Idee wurde jedoch verworfen. Logo-Galerie GTA-III-Logo.svg|Europäisches Logo (außer Großbritannien) Grand-Theft-Auto-III-Logo.svg|Das internationale Logo Grand-Theft-Auto-III-10-Year-Anniversary-Logo.png|Das Logo zum zehnjährigen Jubiläum Ex-Grand-Theft-Auto-III-Logo, III.PNG|Beta-Logo Grand-Theft-Auto-III-Logo alt.png|Beta-Logo Grand-Theft-Auto-III-Logo alt2.png|Beta-Logo Videos Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Main Theme Datei:GTA III (GTA 3) - Full soundtrack (Rev. 2) Komplettlösung * 100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto III Fahrzeuge * Fahrzeuge Weblinks * * offizielle Website * offizielle deutschsprachige Website Einzelnachweise en:Grand Theft Auto III es:Grand Theft Auto III fi:Grand Theft Auto III fr:Grand Theft Auto III it:Grand Theft Auto III ja:グランド・セフト・オートIII nl:Grand Theft Auto III no:Grand Theft auto III pl:Grand Theft Auto III pt:Grand Theft Auto III ro:Grand Theft Auto III ru:Grand Theft Auto III Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Spiele